creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
International Racing Stock Series
The International Racing Stock Series (IRSS) is a international touring stock car series based in France. Tracks * Suzuka (1992-2005) * Le Mans (1992-2008;2017-present) * Daytona (1992-1999) * Long Beach (1994-present) * Circuit Zolder (1999-2004) * Autodromo Hermanos Rodríguez (2002;2005-2010;2017-present) * Indianapolis Motor Speedway (2005-2007) * Fuji Speedway (2006-present) * Zandvoort (2006-2007;2009-2014) * Shanghai (2008-2011) Car chassis * 1993-1998: IROC-1 * 1999-2003: IROC-Z * 2004-2012: TransAm * 2013-2016: Stock car (2007 model) * 2017-present: V8 Supercar model Feeder series A series A five race series that begins in October of the year before the IRSS starts and ends in January. B Series Same as above, runs mostly European tracks. European series A 10 race series that runs alongside the IRSS. Raced from 2003 until 2011, when it was merged with the B series. American series A 15 race series ran on North and South American road courses. Still ran to this day. TV coverage News & Highlights IRSS Daily (1992-1994) A daily news show that ran from two weeks before the season began and ends one week after the final race, shown on a few ABC markets in the early morning. IRSS Weekly (1998-2004) A weekly news show that airs every Saturday night on Speedvision, and later Speed Channel. Canceled in 2004 after low ratings. IRSS Daily (v2) (2006-2012) A daily news show that runs year round in the early morning on Speed Channel/Speed. Canceled in late 2012. The IRSS Show (2013-present) A daily show done on IRSS's YouTube channel. Archival productions IRSS Classics (1999-2005) Produced by SSIP (Stock Series International Productions) and Speedvision/Speed, a race replay of classic races from 1992 until 2002. Every race is shown in full with updated graphics provided by SSIP. IRSS Replay (2011-present) A show on YouTube that is produced in the same way as IRSS Classics, but with races from 1992 until 2007. IRSS Uncut (2007-2010;2016-present) Archives of races shown in their original form, was aired on Speed Channel from 2007 until 2010, when it was canceled to make room for more content. Revived by SSIP on IRSS's YouTube channel in 2016, uploading races from 1992 until 2013. Prerace shows Stock Car RaceDay (1992-1997) Ran during ABC Sports' and ESPN's run of the sport, during the first year, the pre show was 30 minutes, the years afterwards it was extended to 60 minutes. In 1995, when ESPN bought the rights, ESPN2 had prerace coverage, shortening the show to 30 minutes for the entire run. IRSS Live! (1998-2004) Ran during Speedvision's/Speed Channel's run of the event. For international events, the pre show was 90 minutes, for US events the pre show was 120 minutes. Broadcasts ABC Sports ABC Sports produced every IRSS season from 1992 until 1994, with 45 minute tape delayed coverage of international events. The US events were aired live. ESPN Productions Starting in 1995, ESPN and SSIP made a three year contract, with the paid amount being $850k. ESPN2 had live coverage of international events, while ESPN licensed ABC Sports to have the US events. Speedvision/Speed Channel Starting in 1998, SSIP and Speedvision made a seven year contract with $1.2 million dollars. During this run, the coverage was mostly live. Speedvision co-licensed CBS to cover Daytona (until 1999) and Long Beach until 2003, when SSIP and FOX Sports announced that Long Beach will be shown live on FOX. In 2004, it was announced that FOX Sports will cover the IRSS from 2005 until 2010. Fox Sports Fox Sports started their coverage in 2005, with the opening rounds airing on FOX, and international races airing on FX. Most races were tape delayed, except for the US rounds. In 2006, races mostly aired on FX, with US rounds and opening and closing rounds airing on FOX. In 2007, Speed Channel aired international races, FOX aired the opening and US races, while FX aired the closing races. This continued until 2009, where Speed would air all races except the closing race which was shown on FOX. In 2010, it was announced that NBC Sports and Turner Sports would share broadcast and production rights from 2011 to 2014. In 2010, all races were shown on Speed. NBC/Turner Sports In 2011. TBE